discordant_harmonyfandomcom-20200215-history
Banixia
Basic Information '''Gossamer World Name:''' Banixia (Bann-Iks-Eee-Yah) '''Gossamer World Theme:''' 1984 Magic-replaces-Technology Regime. Paranoia. The Eidolon. Heirarchy A History In Brief A Dystopian world, where the divide between the upper echelons and the lower is a yawning chasm built on those who can afford the training required to become one of the immortal Eidolons, and those who scrape by on incomes provided by performing the menial tasks required to keep the world functioning. Welcome to Banixa, Gossamer world of efficiency, order and regulation. Cities built on the whims of Eidolons dot the landscape, rigid and precise. There is no room here for a creature or object without function or purpose. The smooth, ordered way of the world requires all the occupants to follow their set daily routines, to perform their jobs properly and to never, ever, question the Authority of the higher people. '''The Chasm''' The class divide. The difference between a life of ease and luxury, and that of a sanitary 'officer' or a rail-road 'engineer'. Those who are lucky enough to be from families that are sponsored by Gossamer Lords or Eidolons live in the shining metal cities, living out their existence as a chef, entertainment provider or chauffeur to those richer, more affluent folk. The rest of the population ekes out a living in the outer rim of the cities, or worse, the wastelands surrounding it. The upper classes are mostly made of Eidolons, or those on their way to becoming such. They are tasked with ensuring that the world sticks the the Order of things. They are often put into positions as Ministers of Defence, Warfare, Law and Regulation. The lower classes are the drones of society, responsible for all the behind the scenes running of the world that is below the attention of the higher classes. They are usually found in labourers jobs, as mechanics, tailors of regulation clothing for the lower classes, cleaners and the jobs that usually involve dirty hands and muddied faces. An almost impermeable smog hangs over the outskirts where they live, thick with waste products of processes and a constant reminder of the fact that the upper echelons barely see what they do down here, let alone care. '''The Belief System''' Magic is not magic. Magic is science. The world is a program that must run without glitch or error. A glitch could be anything from a light shorting, to a person who doesn't conform with the rules of order. To command this program is to have power, and the Eidolons, with their ability to change the Gossamer world to their whim, hold the most. It's also an everyday occurrence. Using cantrips is not the use of magic, but simple coding to help the efficiency of day to day life. Turning on the lights with a word is commonplace, and most people know a word or two to affect the world around them, though obviously not to the extent of the Eidolons. The people of the lower ranks aren't unhappy. They are well provided for. The fact that their income is usually exactly equal to their outgoings isn't something that bothers them. They are content and busy. This non-plussed attitude to magic is what makes robots so very, very intruiging. '''Robots''' To the upper classes, robots are nothing but servitors and errand-runners. Where a robot in the upper cities might be accustomed to the work of a mailbox or bath-toy, those of the lower are more industrial. They are mostly ignored, just another part of the program, there to ensure that everything runs smoothly. To the lower, robots are friends, family members, an essential part of daily living. Down here, most robots have at least some grasp of Cantrips and are able to use them to due to their remarkably high intelligence. They are the ones that teach the children, clear rubble and litter, and do the jobs that are too dangerous for humans to achieve. They are loyal and reliable to those of the lower echelons, simply because they are recognised for the tasks they undertake. The ignorance of the cities begins to wear on the robots though. Their sentience, their intelligence... all of this says that they should be doing bigger, better things. They see how well the ones of the lower are treated, despite the living conditions, and begin to want more. Some ask for pay or better jobs, and are refused. Others begin to take what they think they are due from the homes of those they serve. Discord grows, and discord leads to 'glitches' in the program. The Eidolons begin to shut down some of the 'bots that grow too independent and headstrong. Attitudes change – soon, only the least intelligent robots are allowed in the cities. Ones that will ignore the robot racism and perform their tasks willingly and eagerly. The rest are sent to the lower levels to work. '''Gossamer Lords''' These folk are in charge of keeping up morale. Often televised giving motivational speeches, kissing babies and telling folk what a great job they are doing of running the program that they all live in. They are important as they help the Eidolons by providing information on the outside worlds and tell them of the dangers out there, allowing the Eidolons to protect their utopian world. They are the image of hope, safety and influence. Very rarely, a gossamer lord or lady will pick one of the lower echelons to adopt and train as an explorer. They will send this new recruit out into the Grand Stair to train and learn the ways of the other worlds, then report back on their findings, acting as scouts and reconnaissance against the evils of other dimensions. How they choose these individuals is largely unknown, but it is a great honour to be picked, and no-one ever turns down the opportunity to explore worlds unknown and hopefully raise themselves and their families up into the higher echelons with the backing of their Gossamer Lord or Lady. In Game Major Events Event Information Goes Here World Artwork